Some of the common problems with known encryption and decryption methods are that it is a difficult and time consuming process for a user to accomplish, which requires training, is not easily implemented, and is usually difficult, typically requiring several steps in order to encrypt a data file, e.g., 4-5 steps to navigate using the computer's mouse when attempting to set up for encryption/decryption and/or to encrypt/decrypt the file itself. Another common problem with conventional encryption applications is that the authentication data, e.g., password(s), name, address, secret answer, and the like, are stored on the user's personal computer allowing for a computer hacker or other unauthorized or malicious individual to break the protection and have access to the user's credentials. Ordinary encryption methods are inefficient in preventing such unauthorized individuals from embedding the key thereby allowing unauthorized access to the data file. In addition, it is also well known that any protection algorithm can be broken in a certain amount of time, e.g., time can vary from hours to years and thousands of years. Thus, security features like computer logins can be ineffective. Also, typical encryption only encrypts the communication and does not allow for remote deletion of encrypted files when the user's computer is lost or stolen. Attachments and an electronic (email) message are also typically not able to be bundled together for encrypting the whole message via Webmail. Typical encryption is also not available or compatible with mobile devices and does not pair encryption/decryption with a remote deletion feature. Typical encryption does not backup encrypted files on a remote server. Another common problem with typical encryption is that it does not automatically re-encrypt a data file upon a user closing out of the data file, thereby allowing its contents to be viewed by an unauthorized individual, e.g., by computer hacking remotely in a wireless communication environment. Accordingly, the need emerged for development of an affordable encryption system that is more effective, easier to use, and which provides secure user authentication and automatic remote deletion of files.